Hijo De La Luna
by Rykaskimo
Summary: Mientras surca los mares del Atlántico acompañada de su amiga, en un viaje por limpiar su conciencia y cumplir la última voluntad de su difunta Bisabuela, la joven Elsa Winters es capturada por un barco pirata en pleno siglo XXI. Su nueva capitana será Anna Summers: Una fascinante y temible pelirroja de ojos verdes que vive obsesionada con ser la pirata más rica de los siete Mares.
1. Los Secretos De Una Mujer

Hija de la Luna

Capitulo 1 "Los Secretos De Una Mujer"

Estaba en la esquina de su habitación. Nuevamente llorando, sola y destruida por dentro. Sus lagrimas recorren sus mejillas, inundando todo su ser de una amargura y odio.

Tocó con delicadeza la pared, dejando una gran marca de hielo. "Monstruo" era en lo que se traducía. Era tan irreal, el poder de controlar el hielo con sus manos. Se sentía excluida cada vez que miraba sus manos, rodeada por esos guantes turquesas, brindándole una protección al mundo de su maligno poder.

"Nunca abras tu corazón" es lo que ella se decía. Era acaso un pago de antiguos pecados que hizo en sus antiguas encarnaciones.

Se puso los guantes y se levantó de aquella esquina, de su esquina favorita. En dirección a la cocina, tal vez a ahogarse con un vaso con agua. Le costaba pasar por ese camino, en dirección a la habitación principal. En ella estaban varias pinturas de su bisabuela "Carmen". Ella murió hace una semana, y Elsa no había tenido el valor de ir a verla por última vez, ojala la hubiera pasado junto a ella. Al parecer Nueva York no era lugar para alguien de su edad, ella decía.

Por primera vez en días pudo verla a los ojos, lamentablemente, No a su persona.

La identidad de quien pintó ese cuadro aun era algo que le intrigaba. Carmen parece como 19 años, ella está acostado bajo un árbol, apoyando su espalda en él. Su sonrisa presente junto a su hermoso cabello negro y dientes perfectamente blancos. Algo que siempre fascinaba y atrapaba de ese cuadro era la ambientación. Detrás de ella está una pequeña isla, rodeada por una costa hermosa y un barco, tal vez un Galeón, atracando en ella. Carmen está vestida con una túnica blanca con flanjas azules en el dobladillo de la cintura, pantalones negros con franjas rojas en sus dobladillos, cintura y por las pantorrillas, parece de una tela muy fina y bastante ajustados. Su capucha está en forma de pico, como si fuese un águila, una gran y afilada espada a su costado izquierda, una pistola de chispa en su mano derecha junto a una daga sostenida en su brazalete, como si fuese una hoja oculta, sobre su pierna derecha, y un Arcabuz en el árbol.

Ojala pudiera saber quien lo pintó, lo único que dice en el pie es "Para la persona más especial, hermosa, valiente e inteligente que he conocido -Alondra". Ese nombre no sonaba entre su familia.

Ella era muy hermosa, sin duda. Fue hermosa y bondadosa hasta el final de sus días. Ojala pudiese verla de nuevo, pero lo único que tenía de ella era ese testamento sobre la mesa, junto a la carta de su abogado. "Señorita Elsa, por favor venga a verme a Tepic, México. Trataremos los acuerdos del testamento de su Bisabuela".

-Ni siquiera quiero ver su cuerpo. -Dijo. -La quisiera ver con vida, ella era la única persona que me quedaba. La única que me comprendía.

Mi madre murió dos horas después de mi nacimiento, hubo complicaciones en el parto. Ella murió junto a mi hermana gemela, nació muerta. Desde ese día mi bisabuela me cuidó, alimentó y amó hasta cumplir 18. Me vería como una hipócrita al ir. "No quiero verla en ese estado". "No quiero verla morir". ¿Por qué siempre soy tan egoísta? ¿Por qué siempre se trata de mi?.

* * *

Otro día más en la gran manzana. El molesto olor de las costas, el ruido insoportable y el trafico.

Se puso la chaqueta en dirección a la casa de Rapunzel, su mejor amiga, todos los días en la mañana quedaban para ir a comer algo por el centro de la ciudad, y hoy no sería la excepción.

Rapunzel siempre tenía ese look en su apartamento, era algo radiante o chillante. Las raras mezclas entre colores era algo fantástica, ella tenía ese don, siendo una joven diseñadora de modas.

-Hola.

-Hola, Elsa. ¿Cómo haz estado?.

-Días. Sólo días, Rap.

-¿Tu Bisabuela...

-Murió. Es todo lo que tengo que decir.

-Lo siento.

-Pero no dejemos que nos interrumpa. -Dijo. -Es tiempo de comer, ¿No?. Traje brownins.

-Gracias. Ponlos en la mesa.

-Los llevaremos al parque. Será un buen día.

-Elsa. -Dijo algo incomoda. -¿Te gustaría que nos quedáramos en la casa?.

-¿Por qué?.

-Parece que va a llover. -Abrió las cortinas, enseñando las nubes negras en todo el cielo. -Pidamos algo para comer aquí. Comida china, tal vez.

Genial. Justo lo que necesitaba. Estar entre 4 paredes era un gran remedio para contrarrestar su soledad. Rapunzel tomó su móvil y llamó al local de comida, tendían que esperar 1 hora por la comida, pero cuando ella colgó la lluvia empezó.

-Tienes un buen presentimiento. -Su móvil sonó de nuevo. Otra llamada del pesado abogado, pero cortó la llamada en lugar de darle más rodeos al tema de esquivar el asunto.

-¿Tienes planes para la semana?.

-Por el momento no, aunque tengo algunas cosas que arreglar con el abogado de mi Bisabuela.

-Puedo acompañarte al palacio.

-Tengo que ir a México. Más especifica en Tepic.

-Diablos. Está algo lejos, pero deberías ir y con gusto te acompañaré.

-El problema es que no quiero. -El móvil indicó un mensaje en su bandeja.

-¿Algo?.

-"Señorita Elsa, Necesito su presencia para acordar la herencia y el lugar de descanso de su Bisabuela". Sólo iré a darle el descanso que merece.

-Mañana partimos, Elsa. -Le tomó las manos a su amiga, mostrándole todo su apoyo. -¿Puedo preguntarte porque no quieres ir?.

-Porque soy egoísta. Preferí no verla agonizando, y ella me rogaba que fuese. -Suspiró. -Ahora mi corazón pide verla aunque sea en una maldita caja, pero mi orgullo no quiere verse e ir tan sólo por la herencia.

-Debes ir, Elsa.

-¿Por qué?.

-¡Para darle un fin digno!... Para eso. No puedes dejar ahí, sola y sin despedirte... Ella murió como vivió. Con honor, y eso merece mucho.

-Supongo...

* * *

Las luces de la ciudad desde las alturas le hacían sentir de lo más grande, espiritualmente. Ya no había más sentimiento de soledad, desaparecía mientras les veía. El centro del mundo.

-¿Quieres algo?. -Le preguntó Rapunzel desde el otro lado del jet.

-No, gracias.

-Bueno. Yo pediré algo de vino. Desde el desfile pasado que no bebo nada, estoy ansiosa.

Le regaló otra mirada a su amiga antes de darle atención a la ventana y seguir golpeando el vidrio. -No me hago la idea de verla. Ella me dio todo su apoyo, y yo le escupí en la cara cuando deseaba verme. -Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando con fuerza con el asiento.

-No digas eso, Elsa. Estoy segura que ella lo entendía.

-Ella no se lo merecía. -Una pequeña lagrima salió de ella. -Siempre he sido tan egoísta con ella, siempre fui tan malagradecida cuando ella me lo daba todo, me daba todo su apoyo y cuando estuvo ahí para mi. -Golpeó su cabeza de nuevo. Volviendo a la ventana, y tratando de dormir.

Su amiga trató de abrazarle, pero Elsa se lo negó con un gesto de la mano.

Era un lugar tan seco, hostil y caliente. El ventilador de madera era de adorno, y por el hecho no ayudaba mucho a contrarrestar el infernal calor. -¿Estás bien?. -Le preguntó su amiga, apretando su mano con fuerza.

-Sí, gracias zel.

-Si necesitas algo sólo dime.

-Hola, señoritas. Buen día. -Saludo el viejo abogado. Un hombre rechoncho, casi calvo y con una nariz muy puntiaguda.

-Los dejaré solos. -Dijo la larga rubia, saliendo del salón.

El viejo se sentó y puso unos maletines sobre la mesa. -Señorita Elsa, es un gusto conocerle. Puede llamarme Kai. -Le extendió la mano, y Elsa se la estrechó. -Debo decirle que todo está listo para el entierro de su bisabuela. Lo siento mucho.

-Me gustaría verla antes del entierro.

-Está en la funeraria de junto. Puede verla cuando guste. -Abrió el portafolio. -Ahora debemos hablar de su herencia.

-Por favor. -Le interrumpió. -No quiero el dinero. No me merezco nada de eso. Dónelo a alguna causa que luche contra la perdida de la visión.

-Eso ya lo hizo, señorita. -Sacó una carta del maletín. -Esto es lo único que dejó para usted, junto a un vieja llave que está dentro. -Sacó otra bolsa con la llave. -Me dijo que encontraría su utilidad en la carta.

-La dejaré para que pueda ver todo. -Se levantó y despidió de la rubia. -Cuando quiera puede ir con a la funeraria. Le estaremos esperando, hoy es la fecha para el entierro.

La llave resplandecía ante su tacto. Parecía estar hecha de diamantes, oro y plata de una forma rara, demasiado extraña, como si su final fuera un copo de nieve, tal vez una estrella.

Abrió la carta y comenzó a leer. "Elsa, sé por lo que estás pasando. Tu vida ha estado repleta de soledad. Tu padre, tu madre, tu hermana, tu abuela, nadie estuvo ahí para ti, ni siquiera yo, al menos no como quisiera por mi avanzada edad. Pero algo en ti se forjó, y estoy orgullosa de ello, de lo que eres y en lo que te has convertido."

"Ahora. Estoy muriendo, algo natural a mi edad. Quisiera verte por última vez... Pero en mi corazón sé que no se podrá, por lo tanto te pido algo. Mi última voluntad, si alguna vez me amaste, si alguna vez pudiste amarme, te pido que la cumplas. Sólo así podré descansar."

Quería llorar, golpearse, morir...

"62 00 N, 10 00 E"

-¿Coordenadas?.

Le dio vuelta a la carta. Esa parte estaba totalmente ilegible. Letras al azar, y algo de escrituras ¿Árabe? ¿Hebreo? ¿Rusa? y algo de ¿Japonesa?.

"Sólo soy una anciana que habla consigo misma"

-¿Cómo estás?. -Preguntó la otra rubia al entrar a la habitación.

-Bien.

-¿Quieres ir a verla?.

-Claro.

-¿Puedo ver eso?. -Elsa le extendió la carta. -¿Es algún tipo de lenguaje?.

-No lo sé. Ella tenía muchos secretos, supongo que éste es uno de ellos.

-Espera. Estás son coordenadas... Noruega. ¿Piensas ir ahí?.

-No. Supongo que no es nada importante.

* * *

Ella estaba muy bien vestida. Tenía encima ese vestido negro que a ella tanto le gustaba.

Elsa le veía al costado. Ella le dejó una flor encima, mientras Rapunzel le abrazaba y el hablaba.

-Hoy estamos aquí reunidos para despedir a Carmen. -Él tomó las dos espadas y se las dio a Elsa. -Ella fue una mujer grandiosa, la valentía y el honor eran sus virtudes. Ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesitase, sin importar dar su vida. Luchó en el frente Alemán en la primera guerra mundial, y más tarde defendió su natal Noruega de ellos en la segunda guerra mundial. Ella se unió a Rusia para derrotar a los Alemanes y vengar a su gente Nórdica caída. -Puso una flor de Nilo sobre su cuerpo. -Fue hasta la edad de 107 años cuando ella dejó este mundo, recordada por sus actos y su gracias, amada por ser ella, y por lo que siempre fue, es y será. -Cerró su biblia. -Amen.

Elsa dejó las espadas con mucho cuidado sobre ella. Dos "Spathas" llenas de secretos. La primera vez que Elsa preguntó por ellas su bisabuela le contestó "Una mujer siempre tiene secretos, Elsa. ¿Cuáles son los tuyos?" Tenía tan sólo 4 años, y después fue cambiando la historia. "Asalté el banco internacional de Suiza con ellas" "Se las arrebaté a un Alemán en la guerra" "Fui a la luna en el 69, me las encontré ahí". -Tantas historias... -Los tres dejaron el ataúd ahí, para que el encargado se hiciese cargo.

* * *

La casa con ese ambiente acogedor. El largo camino hasta el comedor se veía desde la entrada. Dos habitaciones, y la amplia cocina.

-Puedes quedarte aquí. Yo tomaré su habitación.

-De acuerdo.

-Mañana nos volvemos a Nueva York.

La cocina olía a chocolate. La cafetera aun estaba encendida, y el agua de esta estaba caliente. -¿Qué carajo?... -Aún estaba el viejo cuchillo que ella utilizaba en vida. Su bisabuelo se acercaba a ella para tratar de ayudarle. "Aléjate. Estoy ciega, no estúpida. Puedo hacerlo." -Y así lo hacía. Cortaba los vegetales y la carne con una maestría en el cuchillo. Cocinaba como lo haría cualquier chef de 5 estrellas y leía sin braille. Ella decía que podía sentir la tinta, y le encontraba forma a las letras.

La cafetera ahora estaba fría, vacía y sin rastros de uso al igual que la taza.

-Me iré a dormir, Rap. Creo que lo necesito.

Cada segundo, minuto y hora el reloj emitía un ruido insoportable. "Tik-tok" Era el segundo. "Tlack" era el minuto y el canto de diferentes pájaros era cada hora.

-Elsa... -Sintió el peso de algo sobre ella. Le tapó los ojos, y la boca. -Debes ir... -La dulce y leve voz de su bisabuela se escuchó. -Sólo así podré descansar... Debes hacerlo... Si alguna vez me amaste, ¡Hazlo!...

Se despertó en sudor junto al chillido del Iiwi.

-Elsa. ¿Qué te pasa?.

-Rap. Debemos ir a ese lugar.

* * *

El destino era Noruega, pero el avión quedó varado en Cuba tras unas pequeñas fallas.

Nuevitas, Cuba. Ellas dos estaban en el puerto de la localidad, buscando algún barco que zarpase directo a Portugal, España o Inglaterra.

-Debe ser una señal. Tal vez tu conciencia se siente culpable tras dejarla sola en el hospital.

-Tal vez es eso. Ya no quiero hablar de eso, sólo sigamos.

Rapunzel fue quien pagó ambos boletos y tomaron su lugar. Un barco turístico pequeño con destino a Liverpool, Inglaterra.

-Gracias por tomarnos a ultima hora, Capitán. -Rapunzel se apoyó en el borde de la aleta de estribor. -Es un barco muy bello.

-Gracias, Madam. El Doris es un barco muy fuerte, y espero que sea de su agrado. -Su barba blanca se movía con el fuerte aire. Su uniforme negro resaltaba entre la neblina que inundaba el barco, y la Cruz de San Jorge era lo único que sobre salía de la bandera. -Es un día con mal clima, pero aguantaremos.

Rapunzel caminó hasta el Amura del estribor para encontrarse con Elsa. -Hey. ¿Cómo estás?.

-Bien. -Se arregló el flequillo. -Estaremos en Noruega en tres días, después encontraremos que significa esto y volveremos a Nueva York.

-Me parece bien.

-Lamento molestarte con esto. Seguro tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Para nada. -Se apoyó con la espalda en el bordillo, mirando a Elsa por sobre el hombro. -Está bien. Me gusta alejarme de la gran ciudad, esta expedición será una aventura.

-Gracias por todo.

-Ni lo digas...

-¡Capitão, olha que belo navio!.

-Es un hermoso Navío, amigo mío. -Le respondió al Portugués.

-Será que vão ser?.

-Para nada, amigo mío. Seguro es para la exposición Española sobre la navegación.

-¿Pasa algo, Capitán?. -Preguntó la rubia ojos verdes.

-Estamos admirando ese hermoso Bergantín. -El capitán apuntó entre la neblina. Un hermoso y gran Bergantín navegaba entre ella. Sus velas Negras eran tan temibles, esa forma que tenía entre la neblina simplemente terrorífica. El barco se detuvo y desplegó todas las velas.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?. -Preguntó Elsa. -¿Viene hacia nosotros?.

-¿Qué creen estos idiotas?... -Las balas en fuego pasaron cerca, entre sus cabezas. -¡Nos atacan!

Todos cayeron al suelo. El Bergantín golpeó con fuerza en su eslabón. -¡Filho da sea puta! -Gritó el hombre Portugués.

El barco paró en seco, acompañado de un fuerte estruendo. -¡Banco de arena!. -Gritó el capitán.

Otro impacto del Bergantín. -¡Muerte a los Ingleses!. -Se escuchó gritar antes de que los atacantes empezaran a abordar el Doris.

Los piratas pusieron a todos en una fila en la Proa. Entre ellos estaban las chicas y el capitán, quien no podía con su cara de enojo.

Todos los hombres estaban vestidos como verdaderos piratas. Sus ropas raídas, armas de chispas y espadas, uno que otro estaba descalzo y con bandanas en la cabeza o la boca.

Una pelirroja abordó el barco, seguida de un hombre pelinegro con un ridículo copete elevado, haciendo a su cabeza el doble del tamaño. Ambos vestidos de una forma idéntica. Túnicas de cuero que les llegaban un poco más abajo de la cadera, pantalones negros y botas de cuero. Sus espadas a los costados, 4 pistolas cada uno y un machete que salía de sus caderas.

-Good day to you, Sir. Soy la capitana Anna II Summers y esta es mi tripulación, la tripulación del "Snowman". Somos marineros como ustedes, pero nos mueven distintos fines. Nuestra intención es apropiarnos de uno de vuestros pasajeros, pero nadie resultará herido amenos que se muevan. ¿Está claro?.

El capitán tembloroso habló. -No me mate, señorita. Tengo familia. ¡Se lo suplico!

-¿Os han robado cosarios alguna vez? ¿Piratas, tal vez?.

-No... Jamás.

-Pues les explico que les robaremos sus bienes, y a llevarnos a cierta pasajera. -Se acercó a Elsa. Ella sintiendo el tacto de la pirata en su cabello. -No les haremos daños. -Habló con serenidad mientras le acariciaba su melena nívea. -Siempre y cuando estén quietecitos.

-Capitana. -Un pirata salió de dentro del barco, traía al guardia y en sus manos portaba el arma de este. -Mire. Un raro artilugio.

La pirata tomó el arma entre sus blancas y callosas manos. -¿MP7?. -Presionó el botón, dejando salir una ráfaga de balas.

-¡Brujería! ¡Brujería! -Gritaron los demás.

-Fascinante. -Susurró a la altura del oído del capitán. -Esta tecnología es sorprendente, Mi Señor. Una lastima que no tenga tiempo para estudiarla. -Se levantó y puso su espada en la nariz del capitán, golpeándola levemente. .¡Read!. -Le habló al joven. -Toma. -Se la arrojó. -Guárdala, nos la llevamos.

-¿Quieres el copo?. -Preguntó el nombrado con una suave voz.

-Por favor. -Recibió un pequeño dije entre sus manos. El copo de nieve brillaba tan hermoso, deslumbrando entre los ojos verdes de la pelirroja y remarcando sus pecas. -Esta joya revelará la identidad del elegido. Es por quien vengo. -Extendió el dije, pasándolo por la frente de cada persona... -No. No. No.

-Elsa, tengo miedo. -Susurró la rubia.

-Tranquila.

-No. No. -Puso el dije frente a Elsa. Este brilló de una manera cegadora. -Tú...

-Por favor... -Sentía una presión enorme en su cabeza. Como si se la aprestasen. Las manos frías, cuando tocó el suelo se congelo. -Ayuda... -Sentía el hielo recorrer su cuerpo, cubriéndole por completo. Su cabeza golpeó fuerte contra el suelo... Perdió el conocimiento.


	2. Destino

Destino

* * *

Desde pequeña su sueño era ser una corsaria de su Reino. Siempre teniendo ese espíritu aventurero en su ser, deseando ir más allá y volver para acá con algún anécdota fascinante.

apoyó la espalda contra la verga de su barco. Intentó cerrar los ojos y dejó el collar sobre su pecho y colocó la taza de té vacía a su costado. Enredó la cadena en su mano, dejando el copo de nieve sobre sus verdes ojos, haciéndole reflejar las lunas en él.

-Buenas Noches, Capitana. -Dijo el joven Read. Sentándose junto a la pelirroja. -Mañana será un largo viaje, Capitana. Sería mejor que durmiese un rato. Yo echaré las guardias por aquí.

-Gracias, Richard. Pero preferiría estar un rato más por aquí. Deberías ir con Rita y pasar el resto de la noche.

-Falta poco para que los soles nazcan. Me quedaré con usted.

-Adelante, amigo mío. Las estrellas nos acompañaran. -Se quitó el collar de su mano. -Richard, ¿Puedes cuidarme esto?.

-Claro. -Lo tomó y observó con sumo cuidado. -Es hermoso.

-Y majestuoso. -Pasó su mano por sobre él. -También con él encontraremos el infierno que merecemos. Supongo que no estamos listos para jugar con un gran poder... Tal vez de momento.

* * *

Todos los marineros estaban de aquí para allá. Todos estaban ocupados limpiando y ordenando el almacén. Todos excepto una pelirroja que miraba al mar abierto con su catalejo.

-¿Algo, Capitana?.

-Nada. Supongo que el tiempo será vital.

-¿Akram te dio alguna pista?

-Una bandera Inglesa. Doris es el nombre del barco. Es todo.

-Se veía venir. Ésta vez si se puso molesto el viejo.

-Supongo que es la edad. -Miro nuevamente por el catalejo... Sólo el mar. -¿Qué tiene ésta Elsa que le resulta vital encontrarla?.

-Supongo que es algo de sus tonterías.

-Nunca juzguen las creencias de otras personas. -Intervino Rita. Una chica joven, tal vez 25 o poco menos, piel de ébano y ojos miel. -Él os ha acogido en su credo. Su hogar. Deberían mostrar respeto.

-Supongo. -Suspiró. -Disculpa, Rita. Debo mostrar más respeto por eso. -Se disculpó el chico, mientras la pelirroja se quedaba en silencio.

-Nosotros no elegimos ésta vida. Ésta vida, nos eligió a nosotros. Los Manenses nos dieron un hogar a todos. Debemos estar agradecidos.

-¡Capitana, barco a Babor!.

Usó el catalejo, mirando vaga y borrosamente por el cristal. -El Doris... Poneos todos en posición.

-Read las ordenes, Rita a tu habitación y ¡Todos los demás, los quiero en posición, cañones, morteros y velas ahora!

-¿Hundimos el barco, Capitana?.

-¡Lo quiero incapacitado!. -Los morteros del "Snowman" se dispararon en dirección a Babor, seguido de una ráfaga de los cañones. Anna tomó el timón del barco, poniendo el espolón en dirección al Doris. -!Alto al fuego!. Lo golpearemos en espolón.

-En posición, chicos. Agarraos bien. -Gritó Read, el primer oficial. -¡Toda la vela que podáis!.

El bergantín golpeó duro con el espolón, dejando al Doris sobre un banco de arena. Era el momento de atracar e ir por la extraña Elsa. -Los quiero abordado y a los pasajeros en proa. ¡Todos!.

Los piratas comenzaron a saltar de barco a barco con espadas y pistolas en mano. Mike "el tuerto", Ryan "El vampiro Nórdico" e Iván "el temible" fueron los primeros en salir, seguidos de Peter "El mudo" y Teddy "El despiadado". Dejaron a la gente en una fila entre gritos y golpes por parte de los pasajeros del Doris. Fueron lo más pacifistas posibles. La capitana lo dejó muy claro y no era opción desobedecer. Abordó el Doris junto a Read.

-Good day to you, Sir. Soy la capitana Anna II Summers y esta es mi tripulación. Somos marineros como ustedes, pero nos mueven distintos fines. Nuestra intención es apropiarnos de uno de vuestros pasajeros, pero nadie resultará herido amenos que se muevan. ¿Está claro?.

El capitán tembloroso habló. -No me mate, señorita. Tengo familia. ¡Se lo suplico!

-¿Os han robado cosarios alguna vez? ¿Piratas, tal vez?.

-No... Jamás.

-Pues les explico que les robaremos sus bienes, y a llevarnos a cierta pasajera. -Se acercó a Elsa. Ella sintiendo el tacto de la pirata en su cabello. -No les haremos daños. -Habló con serenidad mientras le acariciaba su melena nívea. -Siempre y cuando estén quietecitos.

Ryan salió con un prisionero de dentro de cabina. Empuñando lo que parecía ser un arma del tiempo de esos habitantes. -Capitana. Este hombre tiene un raro artilugio.

Cuando tomó el arma en sus manos presionó el gatillo, y todos sus marineros gritaron "Brujería" en su ignorancia de las tecnologías. -Fascinante tecnología, Capitán. Es una lastima el no contar con tiempo para estudiarla. -Le arrojó el arma a su amigo.

-¿Quieres el copo?.

-Por favor. -Lo tomó y dejó caer sobre su palma. Recorrió cada cabeza de la tripulación enemiga, y el copo no brillaba como le dijo su maestro. -No. No. No. -Sonrió con algo de fascinación ante el brillo que emitió el collar ante la frente de esa platinada. -Tú... -Fue lo único que en su fascinación pudo decir, mirando como la platinada caía en efectos por la magia del collar y este dejaba de brillar.

Miró a la delicada mujer sobre sus pies, congelando el suelo.

-¿Capitana?... ¿Está bien?. -Preguntó Richard al ver lo embobada que estaba.

-He... Sí. -Se despabiló un poco. -Ryan, ¿Puedes llevarla al barco?.

-Sí, mi Capitana.

-Saqueen el barco...

-¿Qué hacemos con la tripulación?.

Anna se talló los ojos, y sopló al flequillo que posaba sobre su frente. -Los muertos no hablan... Déjenlos. -Dijo deteniendo las espadas que se desenfundan. -Déjenlos en paz. La embarcación no ira muy lejos en este banco. ¡Saquen todo y abandonemos la nave!. -Subió a su hermoso bergantín, siguiendo de cerca a Ryan quien se dirigía a los almacenes. -¡Espera! Ryan. -La platinada estaba tumbada sobre los brazos del hombre pálido. -Lleva a la dama a mis aposentos.

Ryan abrió la boca por la gran expresión, y sus ojos estaban bailando de lado a lado. -Capitana... ¿Ha dicho lo que...

-¡Ojo al Parche!. Hazlo. Es una orden.

-Sí, mi Capitana. -Llevó a la chica platinada hasta la habitación prohibida de la Capitana. Él era la primera persona, después de Rita y el oficial Read en entrar a ese lugar, por el hecho de que era mejor arrojarse a los tiburones antes de recibir el castigo al entrar en esa habitación.

El pobre y temeroso hombre dio cada paso con mucho cuidado, tratando de no tocar nada bajo la mirada perdida de la Capitana. -En la cama, Ryan. Por favor. -Dijo con una voz calmada, muy raro en ella. Anna tomó la almohada más grande y la esponjó dejándola bajo la cabeza de la mujer. Terminó por cubrirla con la frazada, dejándola totalmente arropada.

-Capitana, ¿Algo más?... -Dijo algo temeroso, tratando de esconder su cuerpo tras el arco de la puerta.

-Puedes retirar, Ryan. Gracias.

* * *

Era de esas veces en las que sentía que su corazón se detenía. Los ojos cerrados con fuerza, los apretaba, podía abrirlos pero no quería, se esforzaba por no hacerlo. Sus dientes rechinando y sentía su sangre algo fría, recorriendo lentamente cada parte de su cuerpo.

-El poder... -Escuchó a lo lejos.

Si prestaba atención podía escuchar leves voces a su alrededor. Una de las voces era de un hombre, uno mayor. Él hablaba con algo de furia y disgusto en su voz. La segunda voz la conocía... Los piratas no fueron un sueño.

-Lo hiciste bien, Anna. Sin embargo, Richard ha comprometido la causa al traer a la segunda tripulante.

-Ella luchaba por la platinada, y Richard trató de calmarla.

-No es motivo. Es un riesgo tenerle aquí.

-Lo entiendo, pero no podemos hacer nada.

-La quiero fuera de aquí en la próxima embarcación que zarpe.

-Mire. Ha despertado.

El anciano tenía una larga y blanca barba, vestía con una túnica negra y tapaba su cabeza con la capucha. La pirata pelirroja estaba cubierta por la túnica de cuero, sus botas de cuerpo y armas sobre ella.

¿Donde estaba? ¿Quienes eran estos dos? ¿Por qué le querían a ella?.

No podía pelear contra esos dos, no era alguien de fuerza y no tenía la más mínima oportunidad contra la pirata y sus espadas. Sólo golpeó con toda su fuerza a la pelirroja en la barbilla, ella puso un gesto de sorpresa, no de dolor. Se puso de pie y los arrojó a ambos contra los costados de la rara habitación y comenzó a correr a todo lo que podía.

Toda esta gente era tan rara. Todos parecían monjes con esas túnicas de colores y tantos libros a su alrededor. Algunos de ellos practicaban con armas, espadas, pistolas y otras cosas.

¿Donde demonios estaba?. Se volvió a hacer esa pregunta por décima vez mientras miraba al cielo y contemplaba los 4 soles que brillaban sobre ella junto a lo que parecía ser otro planeta a junto.

-¡Hey!. -La pirata salió del castillo del cual ella acababa de salir. -¡Detente!. -La pirata corría tras ella con una postura correcta. Elsa comenzó a correr. Sentía su corazón estallar y sus piernas temblaban, su vida sedentaria no era lo mejor para huir.

Su respiración ya era cortada y todo su ser le pedía descanso. Todo el lugar era tan extraño, parecía ser arquitectura antigua... Nada de su siglo.

-¡Detente o dispararé!. -Elsa bajó las escaleras golpeando y empujando a cualquiera que se le atravesaré, mientras la pelirroja saltó todas las escaleras, directo al techo de la casa más cercana a su salto.

Estaba asustada. No podía pedirle ayuda a nadie, todos eran monjes o habitantes con vestimentas raras.

La pelirroja saltaba de techo en techo y tomaba apoyo y paso por sobre las ramas de los arboles... Pero en un segundo le perdió de vista... Fue embestida, la pirata se la llevó directo al suelo.

-¡Suéltame!. -El agarré en sus muñecas era fuerte, y no podía quitarse a la hermosa mujer sobre ella.

-Elsa... Tranquila. -Dijo con mucha compasión. -No te haré daño. Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué quieren de mí?.

-Te lo explicaré todo, acompáñame. -Le extendió la mano, apoyándola a ponerse de pie. Elsa tomó esa blanca mano, era suave y áspera. Por arriba era delicada y suave, por su palma era áspera, raspaba y se podían sentir los callos. Tenía unos tatuajes en estas, una flama y una Luna, seguro algo referente a su barco. -Soy Summers, Anna Summers Kaldwin II, Capitana del "Snowman". Un placer. -Se inclinó y beso la mano de la platinada.

-Elsa... -Dijo de una forma seca, y retiró su mano de los labios de la pirata. -Lamento informarle que el sentimiento no es mutuo. -Le ofreció una sonrisa incomoda a la pelirroja.

Anna comenzó a caminar en dirección al pueblo, seguida de una platinada muy confundida, esquivando a todas las personas que se le cruzasen.

-Respondiendo a vuestra pregunta. -Paro y tomó una flor de un puesto local, oliéndola a fondo. -Ahhh... Usted, madame, se encuentra en Arendelle. Éste es un hermoso Reino del norte de Europa, en la parte occidental de Fenoscandia, prospero y rico. Un paraíso para gente como yo.

-¿Fenoscandia?... Es Escandinavia, ¿Cierto?.

-Escandinavia... Hace años que no escuchaba ese nombre, pero tan poco que le he leído.

-¿Año?.

-31 de febrero de 9742... Eclipse el próximo solsticio.

-¿Año 9742?...

-Exacto.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Para qué me quieren? ¿Quienes son estos monjes?.

-Tranquilízate, te hiperventilas. -Quiso acariciarle, sin embargo la platinada se lo impidió, quitándole la mano que Anna puso en su mejilla. -Los monjes somos los Manenses. Nosotros creemos en la madre Luna. Tus objetivos aquí es algo que sólo mi... Mentor... Puede decirte. -Llegaron a su destino, los muelles. -¿Puedo invitarle un trago? Algo para calmarle un poco sus nervios. El viaje y esto es algo difícil de asumir, supongo.

-Anna quiero irme. Quiero volver a Nueva York.

-Volverás a tus tierras cuando esto acabe. Se lo aseguro. -Le brindó una sonrisa y continuó con su caminata.

-Cinco hombres. Dos carpinteros, dos médicos y un cocinero, Read.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?. -Susurró el joven Read, dándole una mirada feroz al otro pirata.

-Eres un bastardo astuto. Estás en el bolsillo de tu capitana y haces vuestra asquerosa tripulación crea que eres su abogado. -Paso su lengua por sus babosos y verdes dientes, sonriendo con cierta molestia. -El Maestre más astuto que he conocido. Tienes todo lo que se necesita para ser un oficial al mando, Read. Eres un perro astuto.

-Algo que un aspirante a pirata como tú nunca tendrá, Calicó.

Volvió a sonreír, tratando de esconder su notable enfado y enojo. Se inclinó sobre el pelinegro. -Cuídate las espaldas, pequeño. En mar o sin Anna, no eres nada. -Susurró en su oído, le dio algunas palmaditas en su mejilla y se reincorporó junto al grupo.

-¡Mis ojos viejos y cegados no creen lo que ven!. Ven y toma un trago, Anna. -Dijo un hombre curioso a los ojos de Elsa. El tipo tenía unas ridículas patillas que le llegaban casi hasta la barbilla y hablaba con un vago acento Inglés.

-Buenos días, Benjamín.

-Anna, cariño. -Se acercó Calicó. -¿Quién es esta preciosura?. -Dijo y le guiñó el ojo a la platinada. El tipo vestía tan raro, tenía unas botas verdes hechas de cocodrilo, su camiseta era amarilla, pantalón rojo y su sombrero morado... Parecía un payaso.

-Elsa. -Respondió la platinada con cierto disgusto ante el maloliente hedor del pirata.

El pirata se inclinó queriendo besarle en las mejillas, pero Anna se lo impidió. -Déjale, Rackham. Ella ha tenido un día muy extraño.

-Señorita soy Jhon Jack "Calicó" Rackham. Un placer conocerle.

-Elsa, estos desgraciados son la mejor calaña de nuestro Reino. Ben Hornigold. -El tipo de las patillas era él. Pelinegro y con una piel bronceada, era el que tenía las pintas más decentes. -Jack Rackham. -El maloliente y mal vestido. -Edward Thatch. -Un hombre con una barba larga y sucia. -Stede Bonnet. -Un hombre regordete y que emitía cierta ternura, difícil pensar que era pirata... -Richard Read, mi primer oficial al mando... Aunque para las damiselas ha tenido muchos nombres. -El tipo del copete raro. Sus rasgos faciales eran muy suaves, se cuidaba bien. Él también tenía las mejores pintas, pero miraba con algo de enojo a Calicó. -Ellos son los mejores marineros de estas aguas... Faltan algunos, pero nada de que perderse. -Tomó el vaso que Benjamín le ofreció y lo terminó de un trago.

-Para usted, Elsa. -Le extendió otro vaso a ella.

-No gracias. Prefiero agua. -Se acercó al cantinero que escuchó el pedido de la platinada ya tenía lista la orden. -Gracias. -Se terminó el agua de un solo trago, presenciando como el cantinero escupía a un vaso y fregaba con un trapo para limpiarle.

-Para mi será ron, Linus. -Una chica pelirroja se puso junto a Elsa, dándole una moneda al cantinero cuando tuvo su orden.

-Ella es Anne Bonny, Elsa. Porque también hay mujeres marineras.

La chica estaba altamente armada con pistolas y dos espadas en su cintura, se sentó junto a Calicó. -Veo que tienes compañía, Anna. Supongo que tus locas aventuras dieron a que sentaras cabeza. Es un placer conocerte, Elsa.

-Un gusto, señorita Bonny. -Ella era otra excepción entre todos los presentes. Su gracia al beber y hablar mostraban un alto nivel en modales y estudios, parecía una doncella, tal vez una princesa, pero sus sucias vestimentas decían algo diferente. Una Gabardina gris le sentaba en el cuerpo, pantalones negros, un poco rasgados, botas de cuero y un sombrero estilo "Hardee Hat" con una pluma negra en un costado.

-Por favor, Elsa. Estás entre amigos. Dime sólo Anne. -Ofreció una sonrisa a la platinada antes de cortar el gran filete que el mesero había dejado en su mesa. Tomó una franela que tenía en su bolsillo y la colocó en sus piernas, seguido por sus cubiertos y empezar a cortar la carne. -Delicioso. -Susurró cuando el bocado había pasado de su boca.

-Elsa, ¿Quieres comer algo?. Yo invito.

-Gracias, Anna. Pero me gustaría ver antes a ese que llamas... Mentor.

-Bien te llevaré para que veas a ese viejo malhumorado.

-Y quiero volver a mi mundo, universo, dimensión o lo que sea...

-¿Acaso tu mundo es rico en botín y tesoros?. -Preguntó Hornigold.

-No señor, Hornigold. Mi mundo es normal, gente civilizada y con muchos más avances. No vivimos en épocas de barbaros... Así que si me disculpan quisiera ver a ese mentor.

-¿Un mundo sin oro y en civilización?... ¡Bah, no me cuente tonterías, señorita!. ¿Por qué vivir en un mundo así?. Un mundo en donde se esté a los pies de un sucio y gordo Rey holgazán, cuando se puede ser libre.

-Eso es civilización, señor.

-No es forma de vivir. -Dijo Thatch desde la barra de la cantina. -Es mejor morir antes que perder la libertad.

-Como sea. -Interrumpió Anna. -Te llevaré con el mentor y pondremos rumbo a tu mundo.

-¡Ha, sandeces!. ¿Prefiere ser una simple oveja antes que gobernar su propia vida?. -Refunfuñó el viejo Thatch.

-Aquí nos ganamos la vida siendo libres. Robando al maldito rey Jorge. ¡El gran idiota de Gran Bretaña!... Sino puedes luchar y vivir por la libertad es mejor que tome el próximo barco que zarpé, señora. -Escupió Hornigold. El último en hablar con ella antes de que la ignorasen y volviesen a lo suyo.

-Hablas como pirata, Hornigold. Pero actúas como un maldito corsario.

-La guerra nos marca, muchacha. Robaré a quien sea, pero nunca ofendería a mi corona.

-Es una pena que casi vayamos por caminos distintos, amigo. Los dos somos piratas, nacidos Ingleses. Pero yo soy libre, no finjo serlo... -Se acercó al británico, golpeando sus frentes y dándose muecas el uno al otro.

-Por favor, Anna, llévame con tu mentor. -Arrastró a la pirata por su brazo, impidiendo su duelo.

-¡Anna!. -El joven Read corrió tras su capitana.

-¡Anna, olvidas a tu mascota!. -Gritó Calicó, brindando una risa seca que sólo él siguió.

-Read, tengo asuntos pendientes contigo.

-Lo siento, tuve que hacerlo. La chica no paraba de luchar por Elsa.

-¿Qué chica?. -Preguntó la platinada.

-Tu amiga Rapunzel. Ha estado tono el día haya. -Apuntó en dirección a una colina donde Rapunzel estaba sentada, charlando muy risueña junto a un hombre castaño, bronceado y alto. -Ha estado todo el día hablando junto a Rider. Despertó temprano, como antes de las 6 y desde entonces no se ha separado de él.

-La veré mañana por la mañana. Gracias, Read.

-Ahora que estás en nuestro Reino, supongo que necesitarás saber algo. En tierra fingimos ser todos amigos, pero en agua cada uno ve por su bando. Comaneci, Thatch, Hornigold, Stede y nosotros somos el primer bando. Charles vane y Jack Rackham son unos malditos sin escrúpulos, hombres sin honor ni humanidad.

-No me mezcles con Hornigold. Fue mi maestro en la navegación, pero ese maldito le está besando los pies al maldito que le juré muerte.

-Y él es tu amigo, supongo.

-Y Anne Bonny es sólo una Sicaria, más bien, una Mercenaria.

-Ella es alguien buena, Anna. Sólo perdida ante las garras de Calicó.

-¿Sigues aferrado a esa mojigata?. Ella es tu pasado, mira por el futuro, Marinero. -Dijo. -Oye sé tu pasado con ella, pero debes entender que por la cantidad correcta de oro ella te cortará la cabeza. -Susurró y le tocó el hombro. -Y créeme, todos tenemos un precio. ¿El mío?. 5'000 Dólares, 15'000 Libras, 10´000 Reales o 7´500 Coronas. Ella no lo rechazaría...

Read paso su lengua sobre los labios, tratando de ahogar su molestia. -Bienvenida al gremio, Elsa. Somos tu familia.

* * *

-Maestre Akram. Elsa ha vuelto y quiere charlar con usted.

-Cuanto más grande es la dificultad, más gloria hay en superarla. -Dijo el anciano, mirando fijamente por el gran ventanal.

-Sí, señor. Pero no entiendo cuál es mi sentido en este mundo extraño y loco.

-El hombre nació libre, pero esta en todas partes con cadenas.

-Señor, ¿Puede siquiera responder mi pregunta?.

-La paciencia es amarga, pero su fruto es dulce. -Tomó un libro de la estantería, dejándolo sobre su escritorio.

-¡Maldito viejo egocéntrico. Deje de hablar con acertijos!

-Hay quienes obran mal por ignorancia o por miedo. ¿Cómo obras tú?. -Le arrojó el libro, llegando a los pies de Elsa. -Mira la verdad.

La hoja abierta era un dibujo... No lo podía creer. Elsa sobre una colina, su habitual Trenza y tatuajes en sus manos. Sostenía una larga espada en su mano derecha, blandiéndola al aire con orgullo, mientras una multitud le aclamaba y la luna brillaba tras de ella. -¿Soy?

-¿Por qué no te vas a dormir, Elsa?. Seguro mañana tienes razones para quedarte.

-Mañana quiero irme a primera hora de este maldito pueblo.

-Anna, ¿Podrías hacer un campo en tus aposentos para nuestra invitada?.

-Sí, mentor.

-Preparé su barco, Capitana. No pienso ponerme cómoda en este lugar.

-Arriba a la izquierda en las escaleras de la derecha.

-Gracias, Anna.

-Dormirás aquí. -Anna se postró en el arco de la puerta. -Yo iré a mi camarote en el "Snowman".

-Hey. Este es mi móvil. -Tomó el aparato de la mesilla de noche de Anna, estaba algo roto de la pantalla junto a unos utensilios de Anna. -¿Lo has destruido?. -Poca batería y sin señal, de nada le serviría.

-Lo siento. Quise investigar sobre el aparato, es lo que hago. Traigo cosas de tu mundo y las estudio. -Se acercó a su armario, sacando un costal de él. -¿Hay algún modo de compensarte? ¿Te gustaría otro?. -Vació el costal, dejando Laptops, móviles y otros electrónicos en el suelo.

-Esa es mi computadora.

-Lo siento.

Se despertó al instante de sentir el calor abrasador. Su respiración era fría y rápida, sus oídos emitían un pequeño silbido, un decibelio bastante alto que le daba un malestar en su cabeza. Se levantó y abrió la ventana, quedando atónita. Los barcos navegaban por el aire. Los objetos flotaban, suspendidos en el aire. Sus pies sentían la fría nieve entre sus dedos, observando el vacío bajo ella.

-Hola, Elsa. Tu vida da tantos vuelcos, ¿No?. -Esa dulce voz no era otra más que la de su Bisabuela, Carmen. Estaba frente a ella, vestida muy juvenil, rodeada por un aura Azul, Negra y Roja. Ella era alguien de Tez blanca, pero ahora parecía pálida, sin color de piel. Ataviada con una chaqueta negra, pantalones azules y botas marrones. Su cabello lindo y sedoso, como siempre.

-¿Cómo?...

-¿Acaso te asusto, Elsa?. -Se cruzó de brazos, dando una impecable vista de sus tatuajes en las manos. -¿Por qué le temes a los muertos?. Nosotros no te podemos hacer daño, témele a los vivos... Siempre fuiste algo ingenua con lo sobre natural, tenías 4 años cuando presenciaste como una blanca frazada volaba por el viento del invierno. 8 meses durmiendo conmigo por tus miedos. ¿Acaso no te alegras de verme?.

-Yo te vi.

-En una tumba, pero ese no es el caso.

-Esto es un sueño... Todo lo ha sido.

-Soy tan real, mucho más que la verdad misma. -Quedo de frente a Elsa, dándole una sonrisa tierna a su bisnieta. -¿Qué opinas del destino, Elsa?.

-Lo aborrezco. No me gusta la idea de que mi vida sea controlada.

-Es una lastima. -Le tomó de los brazos con una fuerza sobrehumana, trató de forcejear, pero no pudo contra el duro agarre de su bisabuela. Los azules ojos de Carmen se transformaron en unos negros y profundos, todo lo blanco de ellos quedo eliminado, como si fuesen los de un tiburón. -Te he elegido y te he traído hasta aquí por un motivo. Tus días venideros serán clave para el futuro de este mundo. -Sintió como sus manos le quemaban, Carmen le estaba raspando por sobre las manos dejando marcas. -Esto sólo se lo doy a quien me parezca... Interesante... Que aporten algo al futuro de cualquier mundo, galaxia o universo. -Un copo de nieve en su mano derecha y una Luna en su izquierda, casi como los de Anna. -Durante milenios estas marcas han sido un símbolo de poderosas magias. Poder, vida y sabiduría inimaginables y ahora están a tu voluntad. Es mi regalo para ti.

-¡Espera!.

-¿Cuál es el inconveniente ahora, Elsa?.

-¿Por qué esto? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué la pagina de ese maldito libro me definía como una salvadora?.

-Son las preguntas de tu vida, Elsa. Deberás buscar respuestas. En los días venideros sufrirás tribulaciones, Elsa.

-¡Quiero volver a mi vida! ¡A Nueva York!.

-¿Quieres abandonar, Elsa? ¿Darle la espalda a todo aquello por lo que tu Bisabuelo, tu abuelo, tu abuela y tu padre murieron? ¿Renegar de tu herencia? ¿Refunfuñar de tu destino?. ¡Bien!. ¡Escucha a tu corazón! ¡Adiós y hasta nunca!.

-Espera. No era mi intención

-La marca te ha tomado como suya. Es un espíritu al que debes controlar, si te vas de aquí él mismo te comerá. Pero, el uso que des a lo que te ofrezco depende de ti, como ya dependió de quienes te precedieron. Ahora te devuelvo a TU mundo, pero debes saber que siempre te observo con mucho interés.

Despertó en su apartamento, el de Nueva York. Llorando por la dicha de volver a casa y ver de nuevo la estatua de la Libertad por su ventana. -¡Todo fue un sueño!. -Gritó con jubilo al aire, siendo interrumpida por el calor en su mano derecha. Del copo de nieve salió un ojo que la observó directamente con mucho odio, de sus dedos salieron largas cuchillas de hielo, su mano se movió involuntariamente, clavándosele justo en el abdomen.

-¡No!. -Se disparó desde la cama de Anna. Sus manos tenían las marcas que su bisabuela le obsequió. -No. No. No.

-Akram será tu guía físico, Anna tu Capitana, Connie tu guía intelectual y yo tu guía espiritual. -Carmen sonrió. -Si ser egoísta contigo es la única forma de salvar NUESTRO mundo, entonces lo seré. Algún día me entenderás, Elsa. Yo estuve en tu lugar. Una vez tu me abriste el mundo, fuiste mis ojos. Ahora es mi turno. Es hora de abrir tu mundo.


End file.
